monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Megalodon
Megalodon is a custom 3D shark body monster truck owned by FELD introduced for the 2017 Monster Jam season. The truck is primarily driven by Justin Sipes, Alex Blackwell, Jack Brown, Austin Minton, Cory Rummell and Chad Tingler. History * 2016 - Megalodon is announced as a new truck for 2017, along with EarthShaker, at the 2017 Season Kickoff. * 2017 - Megalodon debuts. Two trucks were run with Blackwell and Sipes driving. Sipes drove the truck on 2017 Triple Threat Central and Alex Blackwell campaigned the second on Arena Tour 6. Sipes won the points for Triple Threat Central, but was replaced by Blackwell for the World Finals for reasons still not disclosed to the public. * 2018 - The Megalodon body was added to both other Triple Threat tours to be campaigned by independents. The third truck was debuted by Trent Montgomery (originally planned to have been driven by Buddy Tompkins) on Razin Kane for the Central Triple Threat tour, while the fourth one was driven by Travis Groth on the Trouble Maker chassis. Blackwell and Sipes continued to drive the truck, with Blackwell campaigning on Stadium Tour 1, while Sipes competed on Triple Threat Central once again. Sipes won for the second consecutive year, getting him another invite to the World Finals. This time he would actually compete, and he surprised many by finishing fifth in freestyle. In June, Sipes made his stadium debut in Nashville. In August, it was temporary renamed as The Meg to promote the new movie of the same name. Later that year, Sipes' truck was shipped to Australia for the Monster Jam Australian Tour. A fifth truck was added in late 2018 driven by Chad Tingler and competed in the South American Tour. * 2019 - A fire version of the truck debuted by Cory Rummell on the Rage chassis. Another truck was run on Jekyll & Hyde by Austin Minton on Triple Threat West. Jack Brown took over the RKMT version from Trent Montgomery on Triple Threat East. Tingler ran in the South African part of the International tour, while Alex ran a Megalodon in the Netherlands. Justin made his first quarter stadium debut, as well as his second World Finals appearance. Austin suffered an injury after the tour, but returned driving Monster Mutt Rottweiler for Vaters Motorsports while sharing driving duties with new driver David Olfert. * 2020 - Three trucks are being run, with no changes on the drivers list. Justin goes back to the Triple Threat Series in the Central Tour, while Austin will compete at the West series. Cory campaigns the regular Megalodon, leaving the fire version on hiatus, at the Green Stadium Tour. World Finals Appearances * 2017 - Alex Blackwell * 2018 - Justin Sipes * 2019 - Justin Sipes (High Jump: Cory Rummell (Fire)) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Crush It! (Nintendo Switch version) * Monster Jam Steel Titans Trivia * This truck's prototype name was "Shark" when it was first announced. * During an event in Hampton, VA, the transmission in Blackwell's truck blew during the racing portion of the event. The crew was able to change the transmission in only eleven minutes so he could return for the wheelie competition. * Justin Sipes and the truck was supposed to compete at the Monster Jam World Finals 18. A few days before the event, Monster Jam announced that Alex Blackwell will be driving Megalodon. It is still unknown why Sipes couldn't make the event. * As of 2019, three of the truck's five chassis are independently owned. * The Fire Megalodon and Monster Mutt touring duo for 2019 are nicknamed "Team MeglaMutt". * The truck's bodies have a foam surface with fiberglass as a base. * The trucks theme song is a metal cover of the main theme from the movie Jaws, by YouTuber 331Erock. Gallery Screenshot 2018-07-24-01-14-57.png|Original concept art 20170102 143059.jpg|Schematic concept Sharktruck.png|Original CGI render CwXJEHmXcAAS5wl.jpg large.jpg|Ditto 20170102 143330.jpg|First render under the name "Megalodon" MJ-CRM-November-Email 18183 1200x660 0.jpg|Ditto, alongside EarthShaker's Megalodon.jpg|Real life render 20170102 143252.jpg|Wood prototype 15826197 1009699609173688 169284068885033547 n.jpg|The first known image of Megalodon ever taken Nashville 010817 DaveDeAngelis (8).jpg|Justin Sipe's Megalodon Tulsa 010817 Bialek (3).jpg|Alex Blackwell's Megalodon MEG-SLC-KR.jpg|Travis Groth's Megalodon 26219240 1343433422435221 7615119900570196232 n.jpg|Trent Montgomery's Megalodon File:9 meg.jpg|Justin Sipes' Megalodon in 2020 File:T12.jpg|Cory Rummell's Megalodon in 2020 on Rage 60349992 2466998876852774 6685355615448989696 n.jpg|Megalodon display truck in Thunder Alley 42087703 1803157693134311 6791384957689266176 n.jpg|Fire Megalodon on the Spider-Man display chassis Screenshot 2018-11-17-00-40-43.png|Fire Megalodon on an actual FELD chassis megalodon_3.jpg|Fire Megalodon on the Axe chassis 15873295 705600232937454 74447919814072360 n.jpg|Megalodon Speedster Eea632cea4cf69717a30010c28bf8b17.png|Logo ivan-kalytovskyy-megalodon2.jpg ivan-kalytovskyy-megalodon.jpg MegalodonLogo2020.png|New Megalodon Logo Merchandise 2017 CR08-Megalodon (2).jpg|Hot Wheels toy 45350938 312102319636646 5432041911215118034 n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy Screenshot_20190114-110637(1).jpg|Overcast Spin Master toy 49778641_2384343198451676_2723736652735315968_n.jpg|Fire Spin Master toy Megarc.jpg|Spin Master R/C 00027129-2T.jpg|Plush Truck Unnasaddasdsdsamed.jpg|Truckin' Pals cartoon Megalodon 00022221-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals plush toy Monster-jam-truckin-pals-megalodon--9AC73D76.zoom.jpg|Truckin' Pals plush toy prototype C780E5FC-0D5E-4487-949C-158DF1F33D7B.jpeg|Megalodon’s Truckin’ Pal Bio SteelTitans-trucks_logo.png|Megalodon on the right on Monster Jam Steel Titans SteelTitans-GoldMegalodon.jpg|Gold Megalodon for pre-ordering Monster Jam Steel Titans at Target Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:More Monster Jam Champions Category:Mirror Image Racing Category:RKMT Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Team Scream Category:2Xtreme Racing Category:Megalodon Category:Trucks that debuted in 2017 Category:American Trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks